


Just for a bit

by raindropsky



Series: Dialogue Prompt Series [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: Everyone knows Mitch is a tactile person. Hugs are awesome okay? He gives great hugs and loves getting the life squeezed out of him. Being called a boa constrictor is a sign of respect and acknowledgement of his superiority. Or a flailing octopus. Or a monster koala. Or a rabid flying squirrel. Whatever, Mitch has a lot of self-love and self confidence, ain’t nobody can take that away from him.





	Just for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just… I need someone to hold me.” mitchMatts

Everyone knows Mitch is a tactile person. Hugs are awesome okay? He gives great hugs and loves getting the life squeezed out of him. Being called a boa constrictor is a sign of respect and acknowledgement of his superiority. Or a flailing octopus. Or a monster koala. Or a rabid flying squirrel. Whatever, Mitch has a lot of self-love and self confidence, ain’t nobody can take that away from him.

 

But he knows not everyone is the same, okay? He’s got a brain too, shut up Stromer. Auston is great, he’s the best, he’s got an amazing dick, and he’s a disgustingly good hockey player. Mitch is still sometimes a bit confused as to whether or not the constant horniness is because he only recently graduated from being a teenager or because Auston’s hands are beautiful and amazing and his intensity on the ice is… yeah. But Mitch gets it, and he does his best to be a good supportive boyfriend.

 

Auston’s quieter and while he gives great hugs too, he likes his space, especially when he’s getting into game mode. They’re in the playoffs again and the race against Boston is tight. Tomorrow’s game is all about tying it up pushing their series to a Game 7 and showing their fans and the world the new Leafs era is here and ready to fight.

So Mitch is letting Aus do his solo thing where he’s sweating it out on the bike with his headphones in, staring dead eyed at nothing into the middle distance. Mitch putters around the kitchen. He hums and bops along to the tunes feeding through his earbuds as he contemplates if he wants to put in the effort of actually finding a yummy easy recipe, matching it up with the ingredients in the fridge, actually cutting up shit, and then cooking. And cleaning. It seems like a lot of effort for what will be gone in like twenty minutes and he’s a millionaire now right? So it’s okay to just call for delivery again for the ten millionth time. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels two hundred plus pounds flop onto his back and its owner’s sweat slowly seeping through his own t-shirt.

 

“The hell?” He peers over his shoulder and pulls out an earbud. “Matts, what are you doing? Jesus you’re disgusting, what the fuck.” He laughs and jostles his shoulders, trying to force Auston off. Auston stubbornly clings on.

“Mmmpf,” he mumbles into Mitch’s neck.

“Dude, I can’t hear you, what,” Mitch picks ineffectually at the thick arms slung heavily over his hips.

Auston props his chin on Mitch’s shoulder. It’s almost digging in to that sensitive spot that makes everyone squirm and giggle.

 

“Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just… I need someone to hold me.”

 

Mitch pauses. He twists roughly to loosen Auston’s hold and wraps his arms around Auston’s neck to tilt his head down and look into his downcast eyes. Auston’s mouth is set in a tense line. His shoulders are tight and his chest is heaving from more than just a workout.

Mitch throws himself forward across the few inches between then and squeezes Auston’s bulk tightly with all his strength. He inhales the rank but comforting scent of hard work and hope, swaying them back and forth minutely as Auston squeezes back with the same ferocity. The sun continues to shine brightly through the window as they stay twined together in the quiet kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://rain-drop-sky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
